


男后 53

by yunhu3066



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 男后 53
Kudos: 10





	男后 53

**Author's Note:**

> 男后 53

第五十三章

离了滨州他们便一路乘着船到了江菱。  
一到江菱渡口，萧菱便极其兴奋，她回头看向润玉，“爹爹，这儿好多卖菱角的呀。”  
此时船夫大声吆喝道，“二位公子，到了。”萧祁性子活泼，踩着船板便率先跳上了岸，萧炎单手将菱抱起来，又拉过润玉手腕，“玉儿，走吧。”  
那船家一路见这二位贵公子亲密无间，一双儿女又叫父亲，爹爹，心生好奇，心道莫不是除了当今皇后殿萧下，也有与殿下一般体质的男子。如今见那一对璧人远去，又看着那一对可爱的孩子，尚未成家的船家也心生羡慕。  
江菱渡口有许多人贩卖刚采的菱角，黑黑的菱角躺在竹篮里，散发着清香，也有渔民贩卖刚打回来的鱼虾，鱼腥味与菱角香混合在一起。  
清晨的江菱，天边露着一抹鱼肚白，江面之上还有朦胧雾气，这雾气落在润玉青丝上，便弄湿了他的发，萧炎抬手为他拂去一层薄水珠，然后笑了。  
润玉正蹲下身来，为萧菱买菱角，回头却看着萧炎对着自己笑得颇为憨厚傻气，有些可爱，便也笑了，“你笑什么？”萧炎放下萧菱，牵着女儿，“看着你开心，我也开心。”  
“这是二位公子的孩子吗？”  
卖菱角的老妇人见着这一对公子，又见着玉雪可爱的孩子，便忍不住多嘴问了一句。萧炎点点头，颇有些霸道地搂过润玉细腰，强势地扣在怀里，扬起下巴，“是，他是我夫人。”  
男子可孕已经不再稀奇，大夏就已经有了两位男后，老妇人笑道，“二位公子生的俊俏风流，孩子也漂亮可爱。”萧炎颇为得意，“那是我夫人生的俊朗。”润玉无奈摇头，挣脱这人怀抱，无奈他如今做了父亲也像个孩子一般幼稚，转而向老妇人道，“婆婆不要听他胡说。”润玉没忘了正事，转而道，“我们一家来此小住，不知道是否有清净的地方可以租赁。”  
那老妇人混沌的眼睛陡然一亮，她家中有一子，去年买了一片荷塘，在那儿便修建了一所院子，可年轻人总是一时一个想法，不到半年便又离开了江菱出去了，那荷塘和院子便都闲置下来了，她偶尔过去清扫一下。  
老妇人便向润玉说道此事，润玉便向她租赁了这所院子。  
“我这就带二位过去。”老妇人又与他们互通名姓，二人在外行走只说假名，萧炎便编排了假名告诉这位陈婆婆，陈婆婆便带着他们去了那所小院。  
那小院前不远便是一大片荷塘，那池塘中荷花开的正好，个个粉白若团扇一般大，又有莲蓬长的正好，荷塘附近又有菱角，萧菱一见到便极为高兴，拉着润玉的手摇了摇，“爹爹！菱儿喜欢这儿！”润玉摸摸女儿头发，见她脸上露出生动兴奋的神情，温柔道，“你喜欢就好。”  
白霜推开院门，萧炎便牵着一双儿女进了门。  
这院子自然无法与皇宫相比，却也并不简陋，白霜与霍清略微收拾了下，二人便钻进了厨房为帝后准备膳食，为小公主熬药。  
虽说二人跟着帝后，可都是极为乖觉的人，知道陛下不喜有人打扰他与殿下，准备好膳食，白霜与霍清便早早就退下去了自己的房间。  
没有需要他们的时候，他们都努力地做一个透明人。  
萧祁与萧菱到底是小孩子，一路上奔波，已经累了，窝在润玉怀里便睡了，萧炎便将孩子们抱起来，放到床榻上去睡觉。  
萧炎叫白霜守着两位小殿下，白霜一一应了，夏夜有些热，她便拿着扇子为两位小殿下摇扇子纳凉。  
穿过一道回廊才是润玉与他住的房间，萧炎推开门，便和润玉俊秀的脸对上了。“孩子们睡的香甜呢，你也累坏了吧，睡吧。？”  
萧炎关上门，又搂过润玉，手指摸上润玉腰腹，为他拉开腰带。他服侍润玉宽衣解带已经是平常事，润玉的衣衫又轻薄，轻轻一扯便开了。  
润玉按住萧炎作弄的手，耳垂微红，“我自己来。”  
虽成婚多年，可润玉性子还是清清冷冷的，萧炎知他面皮薄，蹭到男人耳边，“玉儿，你身上我哪儿没看过？”  
萧炎手指利落拉开润玉衣衫，不多时就将润玉剥得一干二净滚上了床。  
房间内点着烛火，明灭之间衬得润玉眉眼愈加动人，萧炎看着润玉那双眼眸，倒映着自己，便是心头一暖。润玉抬手搂过萧炎，在萧炎还在发愣的时候，已经吻上了萧炎的唇。  
男人的唇是薄薄的，带着一丝凉意，又是柔软的甜美的，萧炎见润玉主动，便立刻反客为主，唇舌钻进润玉那张湿热的小嘴里，勾着润玉的舌头便大肆蹂躏起来。  
夫妻两个吻得难舍难分，夏夜本来就燥热，萧炎身下躺着这么个尤物似的男人，哪里忍得住，胯下硬物早就硬邦邦的，顶着润玉双腿之间，成了一柄破开血肉的凶刃。  
润玉感受到腿间顶着自己的热烫，自己的身子也燥热起来，柔白大腿忍不住蹭上萧炎腰身，将萧炎搂紧了一些。  
润玉平日虽清冷，到了床上却也有不一样的滋味，两个人又许久没做此事，如今萧炎想他，他自然也想萧炎。润玉白皙的脸上氤氲着一抹绯红，萧炎看的血脉喷张，“玉儿，这么招我，可是会疼的。”  
润玉难得主动，红着脸，梗着脖子要面子，“未必。”  
萧炎笑得呷呢淫邪，恶劣地揉捏了一把润玉紧实挺翘的臀肉，“等你被我艹的哭出来，就不嘴硬了。”  
润玉臊红了脸，可心里又是极其欢愉的，盼着萧炎如他所说的，狠狠地要他。  
萧炎笑得恶劣，用胯下硬物狠狠地顶了一把润玉臀缝，润玉感受到那东西的形状，又羞耻又期盼，用手背捂住眼睛，听见萧炎逗他，“玉儿，等会艹得你哭出来，你求饶，为夫是不会停的。”  
萧炎见润玉捂住眼睛，便将润玉的手拉了下来，嘴唇又吻住润玉薄唇，连亲带啃，直吻得润玉嘴唇红艳艳的。一通挞伐下来，润玉面色潮红，眼泛水色，一副惹人采撷之感。萧炎今日是决心要欺负润玉的，见着他这模样宛若小妇人一般，更加想要在他白皙柔软的身子上得趣。  
身下的身子是热烫的，润玉早已经动情，萧炎恨不得立刻便将自己送进那热烫的小穴里，让润玉紧紧地含着自己。但萧炎到底不是从前那个混账东西，他与润玉第一次那事，差点将润玉做的半死，后来两个人剖白心意了，萧炎自然也是处处顾着润玉身体，这次也不例外。萧炎取出膏脂挖了一块在手里，又将软枕抽出来，他抬起润玉细腰，将枕头给他垫上，又抓着润玉白皙大腿，将他分开了些，直露出雪白腿根之间的私密小穴来。  
虽已经是极其亲密的关系，可身为男子，被这样打开身体暴露无遗，润玉也是略有些难堪，耳垂都透着耻红，白皙脚趾有些难耐地蜷缩着，感受到萧炎热烫的手指抹了凉意的膏脂在他下身那处，轻轻地按压着。  
萧炎一面摸着那处褶皱，又将手指伸了进去，润玉已经被他艹得熟了，身子也对他敏感，手指一进去便被那热烫小洞吸得紧紧的，萧炎笑着趴在润玉身上，手指模拟着进出的动作，直感受到那处紧致绞着他的手指，他逗弄润玉，掰过润玉小巧下巴吻他的唇，“玉儿，你吃的为夫好紧。”  
润玉登的是脸色通红，胸口起伏着，浑身冒着薄汗，萧炎又低头吻上润玉白皙颈子，舔得润玉勾起了脚脖子，下意识地夹紧了双腿。  
温热柔嫩的腿根肌肤触碰到萧炎紧实的小臂，直叫萧炎浴火中烧。他向来都是知道润玉勾人的，润玉总是无意识的勾引他，自己却透着无辜。萧炎抬眼，见着润玉半阖着眼睛，透着潋滟水光，又吻了吻他的胸膛。  
男人肌理紧实，触感柔滑，润玉又养的精细，肌肤也是细腻，萧炎一口便咬住润玉胸前乳珠，叼着那颗小豆便舔吻起来。润玉也不知为何，萧炎总爱玩弄他的身体，自打二人有了孩子，便是更甚，上上下下，没有萧炎不曾亲吻过的地方。润玉耻到极处，又觉得萧炎咬得他有点疼，锐利长眉蹙了蹙，轻吟着出了声，“疼。。。”  
“那就叫出来。”萧炎只说这一句，又专心地舔吻那处，润玉虽孕育过孩子，可身体还是男人的身体，此处并不像女子一般，可如今萧炎吻过咬过，竟然也将右胸玩弄得挺立起来，颇为淫靡。那儿红艳艳的，像个饱满的小桃子，萧炎一边玩弄，一边听着润玉不停轻吟，润玉声音是极其好听的，声线是极其柔和低沉，平日里与孩子们说话，自然是凶狠一些，可在床上，润玉的声音便是柔得能掐出水。萧炎恨不得就这样在床上与他度过此生。  
润玉轻轻哼着，眼尾也是通红，萧炎上面咬着他，下面也是没放过，手指在那穴口咕滋咕滋都弄出声响，偶尔戳到那处快活的地方，弄得润玉下意识便缠紧了萧炎的腰。  
萧炎见润玉快活的将白皙大腿蹭在自己腰上，忍不住捏住润玉下巴调戏，“魅惑君上，该要罚你。”润玉只觉得身体里空荡荡的，一只手指怎么能够，他缠着萧炎精瘦腰身，对方那火热凶刃便顶着他，润玉眼睛红红的，有了眼泪，看上去颇为楚楚动人，“萧炎。。。”  
“叫夫君。。。”萧炎玩弄了右胸，又叼住左胸，两边都玩弄的挺立，又伸手揉捏按压，润玉被弄得呜呜咽咽，只好抬手抓住萧炎作恶的双手，“夫君。。。”  
萧炎得逞，便一路吻下，他从湿滑小洞里抽出手指，发出一声轻响，在夏夜蝉鸣声里格外特殊，润玉自己听了，也是面红耳赤。  
萧炎又一路吻下，最终停留在润玉小腹上那道浅浅的痕迹上。  
他的目光便湿润了。  
虽用了许多祛疤药，可这道痕迹却始终在这儿，润玉虽不在乎，可萧炎每次看着，都会想起润玉那时九死一生的事来，因此那时以后，萧炎都不会将自己的东西留在那个腔口里，他不想再让玉儿吃那个苦了。  
感受到萧炎吻上小腹那道痕迹，润玉腰身略微颤抖，他身子敏感，又雌伏人下这么多年，身上又是自己最爱的人，自然经不得撩拨，萧炎吻他此处，几乎叫他立时泄身。  
萧炎一手握住润玉湿滑挺立的性器，感受到润玉的欲望，又揉捏了一把他胯间的软肉，润玉呜咽一声，眼角垂泪，“阿炎。。。。。。”  
润玉双腿大开，一副任萧炎采撷的模样。萧炎低头，薄唇吻上润玉雪白腿根，半是亲吻半是啃咬，将他这妻子亲得小腿绷直，大腿不住颤栗，握着的性器也是不停地流着淫液，萧炎揉搓一把那鼓鼓囊囊的东西，润玉当即便呜咽出声雪白的手指攥紧的锦被。  
润玉在这灭顶的情欲里险些便就如此去了，他想自己抚慰，却被萧炎按住手反剪在枕头上，萧炎下身顶了一下润玉的性器，润玉眼泛水光，哭泣着摇头，“让我出来。。。”  
萧炎笑着啄吻润玉水嫩嘴唇，宛若逗孩子是的打一个巴掌给一颗糖，用饱满的头部顶着润玉穴口，在湿滑的穴口蹭了蹭，“玉儿，说，要夫君艹你。”  
润玉读了这么多年圣贤书，满嘴都是仁义道德，礼贤下士，哪里懂得萧炎这厮癖好，不知他在军中与将士混在一起早就学了许多粗鄙之语，可怜他一温润公子，如今在床笫之私上，说这种话，实在太难为他。  
萧炎恶趣味十足，平日里见润玉清清冷冷，一身白衫拒人于千里之外，唯有在床上，便是他一个人的绕指柔，他想让润玉那张柔软小嘴主动说出那些属于两个人的私房话。  
见润玉不肯讲，萧炎便将自己的凶刃顶了进去，那本来合拢的湿润小穴，因有润滑十分轻松地便接纳了萧炎粗长的性器，整根没入润玉柔白的身子，两个人严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
润玉被萧炎逼的眼睛红红，青丝也在方才的情欲纠缠里折腾地散乱，嘴角也是被亲的红艳艳的，任谁看了都不会相信现在躺在床上有着娼妇之态的人会是白日里那个清冷的皇后殿下。  
润玉只恼萧炎这厮将自己的命门掌握的分毫不差，他若是不进来倒好，自己也可强撑着，可他进来了却就那样停着，若隔靴搔痒一般，润玉委屈得蹙了眉。  
萧炎狭长眼眸一眯，继续逗弄润玉，“玉儿，说呀，要夫君艹你。”他停在润玉身体里，只觉得玉儿的身体又热又紧，看着润玉浑身泛着粉色香汗淋漓，也是快忍不住了。  
他俯下身去，又蹂躏一把润玉的软肉，润玉猛地弹起腰身，“嗯。。。。。。”润玉这一动，肠道便又摩擦到萧炎那物，便是如鱼得水，将他绞得更紧，润玉实在受不住那折磨了，雪白大腿缠住萧炎腰身，瘦削手臂也搂过男人的脖颈，将自己的唇送上去，“夫君干我。”  
萧炎还是头一回听润玉说这种粗鄙之语，立时便来了劲儿，掐着润玉纤细腰身便往里头顶撞。  
那凶刃破开肠道壁垒往里头顶进，处处戳中润玉快活的地方，萧炎搂着润玉纤腰，不停地吻他的肌肤，两个人抱得紧紧的，润玉的欲望摩擦着萧炎的小腹，常年练武的男人有着结实的肌肉，上下顶撞摩擦时润玉敏感的身子哪里受的住，前后夹击的快感叫他脚背绷直，自个儿的欲望便汩汩地出了精。萧炎的技术实在太好，他们两个做了这许久夫妻，已经足够契合，润玉舒爽快活地搂紧萧炎，肠道下意识地绞紧了萧炎。  
感受到润玉的欲望和火热，萧炎直往里头顶撞，润玉有些抱不住了，身子滑下来又被萧炎抓过来抱着，萧炎将润玉侧躺着，将肉刃抽出来又插进去，润玉立刻哀叫一声，萧炎弯起眼睛，“疼吗？”  
他知道那不是疼的，而是快活的。润玉背对着他，只露着白皙脊背和纤腰，一双长腿交叠在一起，只露着鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，萧炎揉捏润玉圆润挺翘的屁股，又抬起润玉右腿，将自己送的更深了一些。润玉满头大汗，青丝凌乱，再也没了白日里清冷的仙人之姿，在夜里他便是萧炎床上最勾人的祸水，是魅惑君王的妖精。  
萧炎一边顶弄抽插，一面照顾着润玉上边那张柔软湿润的小嘴，他低头吻上去，夫妻吻的难舍难分，发出声响来，润玉抬手搂住萧炎脊背，一面被顶得轻轻呻吟。  
“啊。。。嗯。。。”  
润玉被艹干的只能呻吟，水光潋滟，浑身汗水，犹如池塘里捞出来的最滑腻的鱼。  
萧炎又抚摸润玉纤细腰身，一路摸上被自己玩弄的挺立的乳珠，用手指拨弄着，润玉难堪羞涩地将脸埋在软枕里，只露出一个线条优美的下巴。萧炎抬起润玉右腿，往里头顶了百来下，润玉叫哑了嗓子，浑身滚烫。  
萧炎笑着又吻上去，掐着润玉下巴，“玉儿，为夫技术不赖吧。”  
润玉脸色通红，只能不住地喘气。  
萧炎又将润玉翻过身来，将润玉腰身往下压，让他趴着艹他，润玉如今已经任他施为，萧炎拔出性器时，发出一声响，他在润玉屁股上揉了两把，逗弄润玉，“玉儿看着瘦，这里还是有肉。”  
萧炎又将欲望整根捅进去，润玉被插地扬起下巴，萧炎笑着吻上润玉脖颈，用牙齿咬着那儿的肌肤，“玉儿，不喜欢吗？”  
润玉说不出话来，萧炎笑着开始在那紧致穴口里进进出出，直弄得房间里都是淫靡味道。润玉被插得弯起腰身，迫不得已翘高了屁股，萧炎自然是得意欢喜，又掐着皎白的身子一番顶弄。  
二人在床上不知道胡来了多少回，润玉的腿间已经湿滑粘腻不堪，萧炎还是生龙活虎，润玉只觉得自己要被干死在床上时，才觉得一阵热流打进了身体里。  
萧炎一声心满意足的叹息从背后传来，润玉也无力地躺在床上，萧炎将欲望又抽出来，看着润玉那被插得红艳艳的湿润穴口流出来属于自己的东西，心满意足地笑了，他用衣服把赤裸的润玉抱起准备清洗，心疼地吻了吻润玉湿透的青丝，“若不是心疼你生孩子辛苦，我一定要你生许多个。”


End file.
